LOVE AND TAX
by tohoshinkijeje
Summary: Magang di kantor pajak membuat Jaejoong bertemu dan menyukai penanggung jawabnya sendiri, Jung Yunho yang tampan dan juga ramah. namun apa yang terjadi ketika Jaejoong harus mengakhiri masa magangnya lebih awal?. YAOI/YUNJAE/DLDR. (Nggak pinter bikin summary)


**Love and Tax**

Genre: Romance, Drama, etc

Rating: T aja cari aman.

Pairing: Yunjae as always

Disclaimer: yang saya miliki hanya ceritanya.

Warning: Yaoi, Sho-ai, boy x boy, Yunjae, typo(s), 1SHOT, cerita pasaran, alur seadanya, membosankan, DLDR, No Bashing

.

a/n: tidak ada keterangan POV jadi baca pelan-pelan ya ^^

.

**Happy reading ^^**

.

Namaku adalah Jung Yunho, aku bekerja sebagai petugas penerima pajak yang tentu saja tempatku bekerja adalah di kantor perpajakan yang tepatnya berada di kota Gwangju, kota kelahiranku. Setiap harinya aku bertugas melayani masyrakat yang hendak membayar pajak mereka, entah itu pajak kendaraan, pajak bangunan, pajak usaha, dan lainnya.

"Yunho hyung, ini laporan dari Yoochun hyung." Sebuah suara lembut yang begitu tak asing lagi menyapa pendengaranku, aku pun menoleh dan menemukan seorang namja cantik yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengganggu pikiranku sedang berdiri sambil menyodorkan beberapa halaman kertas berisi laporan dengan senyum manis terpatri indah di bibir merah dan menggodanya. Ah Kim Jaejoong.

Aku pun balas tersenyum, berharap ia akan terpesona padaku. "Ne, komawo," ucapku menerima laporan yang diserahkannya. Namja rupawan itu pun kembali duduk ditempatnya bekerja yang tepat sekali disampingku.

Kim Jaejoong, mahasiswa manajemen bisnis asal Seoul yang sedang melakukan internship alias magang di kantorku ini. pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, kukira ada malaikat jatuh dan tersasar melihat bagaimana begitu menawannya wajahnya yang cantik itu.

Beruntungnya aku saat ternyata Jaejoong menjadi tanggung jawabku selama ia magang disini selama 2 bulan. Sekarang tugas magangnya sudah memasuki minggu kedua di bulan kedua, itu artinya tugas magangnya akan berakhir 2 minggu lagi.

Hampri setiap harinya, ketika aku tidak sibuk dan tidak ada pekerjaan aku hanya akan memandangi wajahnya yang manis dan imut itu seperti sekarang yang kulakukan. Dia sedang berkonsentrasi dengan tugas yang kuberikan untuk menginput data di database kantor. Wajahnya yang serius benar-benar terlihat lucu dimataku.

Yah kuakui, aku menyukainya. Hei, siapa yang tidak menyukai mahluk indah semacam dia? aku yakin seisi kantor ini pun sepertinya menyukai Jaejoong yang cantik, baik hati, murah senyum, lucu dan periang itu. Jaejoong punya kemampuan untuk menebarkan sihir yang mampu membuat siapapun jatuh cinta padanya.

"Selesai!" ucapnya dengan wajah sumringah, sepertinya dia telah selesai menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikannya?" tanyaku melihat kearah layar komputernya yang sudah penuh dengan angka-angka dan data-data.

"Ne!" Jaejoong tersenyum lebar padaku, membuatku tidak tahan untuk menahan senyum.

"Bagus!" ucapku sambil mengelus puncak kepalanya, membuatnya menundukkan kepala demi menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya yang putih mulus. Aih gwiyeowo!

.

.

"Bagus!" ucap Yunho hyung sambil mengelus puncak kepalaku, membuatku menundukkan kepala demi menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahku. Aih malunya!

Deg deg deg deg

Omo, selalu saja seperti ini. berada didekatnya seperti ini selalu saja membuat hatiku berdebar tak menentu dan parahnya hampir setiap hari dan setiap saat aku duduk disampingnya apalagi kalau kami sudah bersentuhan sepertu tadi, lama-lama aku bisa jantungan.

Jung Yunho, atasanku yang tampan, tegap, ramah dan selalu memberikan arahan untukku selama aku melaksanakan tugas magangku disini. Terus-terusan berinteraksi denganya setiap hari selama hampir 1 bulan lebih ini benar-benar membuat hatiku kewalahan.

Sikapnya yang ramah dan perlakuannya yang lembut juga gentle membuatku tak bisa mengacuhkan letupan-letupan perasaan yang membucah dan berkembang didalam hatiku. Ya aku menyukainya.

Namun, aku pun tak bisa berharap lebih banyak karena sikapnya yang ramah dan perlakuannya yang lembut itu tidak berlaku untukku saja maksudku semua orang mendapatkan sikapnya yang baik itu dan itu membuatku berpikir aku bukanlah apa-apa baginya, aku hanya seorang anak magang yang tidak punya hak apa-apa disini, apalagi hak untuk mendapatkan hati seorang Jung Yunho. Itu hanya ada dimimpiku.

Waktuku tinggal 2 minggu lagi disini dan aku tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya, aku takut salah menerjemahkan perlakuannya dan juga sifatnya yang selalu membuat hatiku seakan meleleh itu. ah sial, kenapa harus Jung Yunho?

.

.

"Yunho-yah ada Soojin didepan," panggil seorang staff pada Yunho saat jam makan siang telah tiba. Mendengar panggilan itu Yunho pun menoleh termasuk juga dengan Jaejoong.

"Ah ne, komawo," ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum.

Melihat Yunho yang kelihatan begitu senang dengan kedatangan seseorang bernama Soojin itu membuat Jaejoong jadi penasaran siapa orang itu dan apa hubungannya dengan Yunho.

"Jaejoong-ah, kau tidak makan siang?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong yang terlihat sedang berpikir itu.

Jaejoong pun tersadar. "Ah ne hyung sebentar lagi," jawabnya.

"Geurae, jangan lupa untuk makan siang. Aku kasihan melihat tubuhmu yang kurus itu"

Jaejoong mengangguk sambil melemparkan senyum. "Ne hyung, gwokjonghaijma"

"Geurae." Yunho pun pergi dari meja kerjanya usai mengacak-acak rambut Jaejoong.

Tak lama setelah Yunho pergi Jaejoong pun ikut menyusul Yunho pergi untuk makan siang di restoran yang berada tepat didepan kantor pajak itu bersama dengan Yoochun yang juga kebetulan akan makan disana.

"Oppa!"

Langkah Jaejoong terhenti saat ia mendengar suara seorang yeoja, pandangan Jajeoong berpindah ke arah seorang yeoja yang disinyalir bernama Soojin itu sedang berduaan dengan Yunho sambil melemparkan senyum lebarnya.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya saat menatap tidak suka yeoja itu memeluk lengan Yunho dengan tingkah manja apalagi Yunho juga tidak menolak sikap Soojin. Omo, Jaejoong merasa hatinya bergemuruh tak karuan. Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?

"Hyung, geu yeoja nugueyo?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yoochun yang berada disampingnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun dari pasangan itu.

Yoochun pun mengikuti arah pandangan Jaejoong pada Soojin yang sekarang menarik Yunho entah kemana. "Oh itu Park Soojin, dia cukup sering berkunjung kesini untuk mengantarkan makan siang buat Yunho. aku juga baru melihatnya lagi setelah hampir 2 bulan, wae?"

"Sepertinya mereka sangat dekat."

"Mereka memang sangat mesra persis seperti sepasang kekasih, membuat kami terkadang selalu iri pada Yunho."

Mata Jaejoong melebar saat mendengar jawaban Yoochun yang begitu membuatnya terperangah. _'kekasih?' _ jadi itu adalah kekasih Yunho? Jaejoong menatap punggung kedua mahluk itu yang semakin menjauh. Kenapa ini? kenapa ia merasa dadanya sesak? kenapa Jaejoong merasa hatinya begitu sakit?.

.

.

Sudah hampir seminggu ini aku merasa Jaejoong sedang menghindariku entah karena apa. Dia yang biasanya selalu tersenyum riang kini lebih sering terlihat murung. Yang membuatku heran, bingung sekaligus kesal adalah dia hanya murung padaku sementara pada yang lainnya dia tetap tersenyum ceria seperti yang selalu ia lakukan. Benar-benar sial.

Sekarang lihat, dia bahkan sama sekali tidak mengajakku bicara sedikitpun, jangankan bicara menoleh saja tidak. Sebenarnya apa salahku?

"Jaejoong-ah," panggilku dengan pandangan yang tertancap kearahnya.

"Ne?" sahutnya singkat tanpa menolehkan sedikitpun wajahnya kearahku, pandangannya terpaku kearah buku catatannya yang berada dimeja.

"Apa aku punya salah padamu?" tanyaku yang langsung menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang menulis itu.

"Anio," lagi-lagi hanya balasan singkat setelah itu ia kembali fokus pada bolpoin dan bukunya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menghindariku akhir-akhir ini?"

Jaejoong terlihat menghela nafasnya. "Aku tidak menghindarimu hyung." Jaejoong menggenggam pensilnya kuat-kuat dengan tangan yang bergetar, mungkin sebentar lagi pensil itu bisa patah.

Sudah cukup. Aku tidak tahan lagi. "Jangan bohong! Tatap aku!" Aku pun menarik lengannya dalam sekali sentakan hingga membuatnya menatap kearahku. Mataku nyaris melotot saat aku tertegun melihat wajahnya, matanya terlihat merah menahan air mata yang sudah menggenang dikedua pelupuk matanya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyaku dan dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya, kembali menghidariku.

"Siapa bilang aku menangis? Aku tidak menangis," ucapnya sambil mengucek mata.

Aku menarik tangannya yang sedang mengucek kedua matanya, meninggalkan jejak-jejak air mata yang membekas disekitar mata dan pipinya. "Lalu kenapa matamu berkaca-kaca seperti itu heum?" ucapku meraih wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku dan menyeka air matanya yang jatuh dengan ibu jariku.

"Itu karena mataku sedang perih." aku tahu ia bohong, pasti bukan hanya matanya saja yang perih tapi hatinya juga dan aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya terluka seperti ini. ingin sekali aku merengkuh tubuh mungilnya kedalam dekapanku. Melihatnya begini membuatku juga ikut merasa sakit. Aku tidak ingin dia terlihat sedih seperti ini.

.

.

Yunho bergerak gelisah di meja kerjanya, pasalnya semenjak ia masuk kerja tadi pagi ia tidak melihat Jaejoong dibangkunya sama sekali. Biasanya ketika ia sampai di kantor, akan ada Jaejoong yang akan selalu menyambutnya tapi hari ini berbeda. Sejak jam masuk kerja Jaejoong belum juga muncul dan menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Yunho lalu tak sengaja melihat ke arah pintu ruangan yang terbuka dan melihat Jaejoong muncul darisana diikuti oleh Yoochun dibelakangnya. Kening Yunho berkerut, ia merasa ada yang tidak beres disini.

Jaejoong pun menghampiri Yunho sambil memegangi kedua pegangan tas ranselnya dan menatap Yunho dengan pandangan gugup.

Jaejoong menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya pelan sebelum akhirnya mengucapkan sesuatu pada Yunho.

"Yunho hyung, aku ingin pamit. Hari ini hari terakhirku magang."

"MWO?!" pekik Yunho yang langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya hingga kursi yang ia duduki tadi terjungkal sementara matanya membulat tak percaya.

Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum kaku. "Ne aku terpaksa mengakhiri masa magangku hari ini karena minggu depan aku sudah mulai ujian semester." Kata-kata Jaejoong langsung menembus hati Yunho, membuatnya membeku ditempat. Yunho tidak tahu kalau Jaejoong akan mengakhiri masa magangnya dengan mendadak begini,

Sementara Yunho sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, para pegawai dan staff yang ada disana pun tak kalah terkejutnya dengan berita menggemparkan yang dibawa oleh namja cantik paling disenangi di kantor itu.

"Wah Jaejoong-ah, kenapa harus hari ini? kenapa cepat sekali?!" ucap salah satu pegawai dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Jaejoong-ah kenapa tidak selamanya saja kau magang disini?!" kata pegawai yang lain sambil memegangi kedua tangan Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ah kumohon jangan kembali ke Seoul, tetaplah disini!" pekik salah satu pegawai wanita di pojok sana yang tidak ingin sekali Jaejoong pergi darisana.

Selama magang dikantor perpajakan Gwangju itu, karena pribadi Jaejoong yang mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja juga sifatnya yang periang dan murah senyum itu ia telah membuat hampir semua pegawai disana menyukainya, membuat semua orang tidak akan pernah rela Jaejoong akan pergi lebih cepat dari yang dijadwalkan.

"Jja Jaejoong-ah, berikan salam perpisahanmu dengan yang lainnya," kata Yoochun yang berada dibelakangnya sambil memegang kedua bahu Jaejoong.

"Ne hyung,"

Jaejoong lalu menyapukan pandangannya ke arah semua pegawai. "Yeorobun, terima kasih atas bantuan dan juga bimbingannya selama aku magang disini. Aku benar-benar senang bisa mengenal kalian juga bekerja disini. Aku minta maaf kalau selama ini aku punya kesalahan. Aku juga minta maaf karena harus pulang ke Seoul lebih cepat, ujian semester telah menunggu. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti." Jaejoong pun mengakhiri pamitannya dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya hingga 90 derajat, memberikan seluruh rasa hormatnya pada atasan juga para sunbaenimnya yang telah banyak membantunya selama ini.

Setelah itu, banyak staff dan juga pegawai yang menghampirinya dan memberikan salam perpisahan ada yang memeluknya, ada yang berjabat tangan adapula ada yang hanya menepuk bahunya. Ah, Jaejoong hampir saja menangis. Rasanya sedih sekali harus berpisah dengan ornag-orang yang sekarang sudah benar-benar dekat dengannya itu.

"Jaejoong-ah, setelah lulus apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya salah satu pegawai pada Jaejoong.

"Aku..."

"Bagaimana kalau kau kerja disini saja, ne?"

"Iya benar kau disini saja. Kami akan sangat senang sekali kalau kau bekerja disini"

Para pegawai pun banyak yang menganggukkan kepalanya, setuju dengan ide tersebut.

Jaejoong terseeyum. "Aku juga ingin seperti itu tapi aku tidak bisa hyungdeul."

Para sunbaenim dikantor yang mengerubungi Jaejoong itu pun memberengut kecewa. "Wae?"

"Setelah lulus aku akan langsung melanjutkan studi S2-ku di London," jawab Jaejoong yang langsung disambut pekikan kecewa oleh para pegawai yang lainnya.

"Mwo? Jadi kita tidak akan bertemu sangat lama?"

Sementara itu disisi lain, Yunho semakin terperangah dengan pernyataan Jaejoong, belum juga ia selesai mencerna sepenuhnya maksud pamitan Jaejoong diawal kini ia kembali dikejutkan oleh kata-kata Jaejoong yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan pegri ke London setelah lulus. Omong kosong apalagi ini?

.

.

Setelah selesai asyik mengobrol dengan para pegawai yang lainnya, pandangan Jaejoong lalu tertuju ke arah Yunho yang masih berdiri mematung. Namja cantik itupun langsung menghampiri atasan yang menjadi penangung jawabnya selama disini.

"Yunho hyung," panggil Jaejoong, membuat namja tampan itu menoleh kearahnya.

"Terima kasih sudah membimbingku selama ini. maafkan aku jika aku punya salah. Jangan acuhkan aku kalau nanti kita tanpa sengaja bertemu, ne?" Ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum, membuat emosi Yunho entah kenapa langsung naik. Dia tersenyum? Bagaimana bisa dia tersenyum seperti itu setelah salam perpisahan yang begitu mendadak seperti tadi.

Yunho terlihat marah sekarang, ia pun langsung menarik lengan Jaejoong dengan kasar dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan itu, membuat seluruh pegawai melihat ke arah mereka.

"Hyung!" seru Jaejoong saat ditarik paksa Yunho, lengannya mulai merasakan sakit karena Yunho benar-benar mencengkramnya dengan kuat.

Saat sampai ditempat yang cukup sepi, Yunho lalu berhenti dan melemparkan tumbuh Jaejoong hingga membuat namja cantik itu hampir hilang keseimbangannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku eoh? Kenapa kau memberitahuku mendadak seperti ini?" ucap Yunho dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

Jajeoong mengelus tangannya yang sakit sambil meringis. "Aku... aku hanya tidak enak bicara padamu."

"Tinggal bicara saja apa susahnya hah? Selama ini kau berada dibawah tanggung jawabku, harusnya orang pertama yang tahu masalah seperti ini aku bukan orang lain."

Jaejoong hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya takut-takut, ia belum pernah melihat Yunho semarah ini. "Jwisonghaeyo hyung" ucap Jaejoong lemah.

"Apa kau sengaja melakukannya? Kau pikir aku lelucon?"

Jaejoong mendongak dan menggeleng. "Anio keugae anira hyung, jinjja mianhaeyo."

"Apa ini sebabnya kau menghindariku?"

"Itu..." gumam Jaejoong ragu.

"Jaejoong-ah, jemputanmu sudah tiba." tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan menginterupsi mereka.

"Ne." Jajeoong mengangguk. Ia lalu kembali menatap Yunho.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf hyung, sungguh aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu kesal. Dan sekali lagi terima kasih untuk waktu hampir 2 bulannya. Selama itu aku benar-benar merasa senang bisa mengenalmu. Jaga kesehatanmu dan jangan sampai sakit. Semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi." tutur Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan sendu. Tentu saja, ini terakhir kalinya ia menatap wajah tampan Yunho, namja yang dia sukai.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya berat dan menelan salivanya dengan susah payah, entah kenapa rasanya sesak sekali.

"Selamat tinggal Yunho hyung," ucap Jaejoong dengan berat hati.

"Kau bilang kita akan bertemu lagi," gumam Yunho memalingkan wajahnya, tidak sanggup kalau haus melihat kepergian Jaejoong.

Jaejoong pun mengangguk. "Ah ne, kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi Yunho hyung." namja cantik itu pun memaksakan sebuah senyuman sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi darisana.

Langkah Jaejoong terhenti saat jaraknya berdiri dengan Yunho saat ini hanya sekitar 5 meter saja. Tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya, ia berkata. "Ah hyung aku lupa bilang sesuatu. Mungkin ini tidak berarti apa-apa, keundae... aku menyukaimu hyung." Usai menyatakan perasaannya, Jaejoong melangkah jauh, meninggalkan Yunho sendiri disana.

Hening

Yunho terpaku ditempat seolah ia masih mencerna kata-kata Jaejoong barusan sementara hatinya berdebar tak menentu, ia bahkan mampu mendengar suara jantungnya yang bertalu-talu. Dan sekian detik berikutnya ia baru sadar dengan apa yang Jaejoong ucapkan.

Yunho melebarkan matanya terkejut. "Mwo? Dia bilang apa tadi? Kalau tidak salah kudengar dia bilang... seolma... aisshh," Yunho langsung berlari terbirit mengejar Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong!" dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat Jaejoong memasuki sebuah mobil yang akan membawanya pergi.

"Aissh Kim Jaejoong!" teriak Yunho lagi namun sepertinya Jaejoong tidak mendengarnya karena ia bisa melihat mobil itu mulai melaju. Namja tampan itu pun terus berlari mengejar mobil itu.

"YA! PABOYA!" Yunho pun menghentikan langkahnya saat ia sadar bahwa ia sudah tidak akan mampu lagi mengejar laju mobil itu yang semakin cepat lalu tidak lama kemudian menghilang dari pandangannya.

"AARRRGGHHH!" Yunho berteriak frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan melayangkan pukulan juga tendangan ke udara. Benarkah semuanya sudah berakhir? Benarkah semuanya sudah terlambat? Apakah hanya sampai disini saja perasaannya bertahan tanpa pernah bisa terungkap? Apakah Yunho harus menyerah? Dasar Jung Yunho bodoh!

.

.

"Aku sedang dijalan Changmin-ah," ucapku pada telponku yang menyambungkanku dengan sepupuku Shim Changmin yang sangat cerewet ketika aku sedang menyetir dijalanan kota Seoul.

"..."

"Kang Ajusshi sedang tidak bisa, jadi harus aku sendiri yang membayarnya," balasku lagi agak jengah dan kesal.

"..."

"Hmm araseo," gumamku malas dan langsung menutup telponku dengan melepas headset ditelingaku. Aku lalu mendesah pelan.

Yah aku Kim Jaejoong, si anak magang yang tidak tahu diri itu. ini sudah 3 tahun lebih setelah perpisahan dengan tempatku magang dulu. Aku juga sudah menyelesaikan studi S2-ku di London dan sekarang aku bekerja diperusahaan milik appa-ku.

Akhirnya aku sampai disini, tempat yang secara tidak langsung mengingatkanku dengan masa-masa magangku saat kuliah dulu. Ya, kantor pajak. Sebagai warga negara yang baik dan taat hukum tentu saja aku harus membayar pajak. Aku harus membayarkan pajak kendaraan mewahku yang dihadiahkan oleh appa-ku saat aku berhasil meraih gelar masterku di London Bussiness School.

Saat sampai, aku menghela nafas dan menatap sebentar gedung itu sebelum akhirnya keluar dari mobilku dan memasukinya.

Ketika memasuki lantai pertama gedung itu, aku melihat beberapa orang telah ramai memenuhi ruangan itu dengan tujuan yang sama denganku, apalagi kalau bukan membayar pajak. Aku pun berjalan untuk mengambil kertas antrian.

Aku mendapatkan nomer 104 di kertas antrianku dan melihat nomor antrian yang tertera di loket sudah sampai nomer 101, berarti tinggal tiga nomer lagi, hmm tidak akan lama. Aku pun mengambil tempat duduk yang tersedia disana.

Selagi menunggu, aku pun memainkan ponselku, membalas pesan-pesan yang masuk hingga pada akhirnya aku mendengar nomor antrianku disebut oleh pengeras suara, membuatku tersadar dan kembali menyimpan ponselku di saku celanaku.

Aku melangkah menuju salah satu loket yang ada disana. Petugas menyapaku, aku membalasnya sekenanya sambil meraih surat-surat kelengkapanku beserta uang yangharus kubayarkan dalam membayar pajak.

"Jajeoong-ah." aku mengangkat wajahku dan menemukan seseorang yang pernah singgah di kehidupanku dulu, otomatismataku membulat sempurna sementara jantungku mulai berdetak liar.

"Yun-ho hyung?!" ucapku ragu. Ya, Jung Yunho. Jung Yunho, si atasan sekaligus penanggung jawabku saat aku magang dulu. Jung Yunho yang sama, hanya saja dia jadi terlihat lebih tampan dari sebelumnya dengan potongan rambut yang baru, juga tubuhnya yang semakin proporsional.

Yunho hyung tersenyum kearahku. "Oraenmanida"

Aku mengangguk ragu. "N-ne," sungguh ini benar-benar mengejutkan. Mana kutahu orang yang kusukai dulu ini muncul kembali dihadapanku seperti ini. sial, kenapa jantungku malah berdegup tak karuan begini? Ayolah Kim Jaejoong, masa baru begini saja kau langsung luluh? Kendalikan dirimu Jaejoong-ah.

Ehem

Aku mendengar suara seseorang berdehem dan aku tahu kalau itu Yunho. aisshh kenapa aku jadi mendadak bodoh begini?.

"Ah ini surat-suratnya juga uang yang harus kubayarkan," aku pun menyerahkan surat kelengkapanku beserta dengan uangnya pada Yunho, ah ani Yunho hyung.

"Kau sudah pulang dari London?" tanyanya sambil mengurusi prosedur pembayaran pajak.

"Ne." jawabku singkat seraya melirik sebentar kearahnya.

"Jadi kau sudah menyelesaikan gelar mastermu?"

"Ne."

"Ini bukti pembayarannya. terima kasih karena sudah membayar pajak tepat waktu," ucapnya dengan senyum khas miliknya yang tersungging ramah di kedua sudut bibir hatinya. Senyumnya pun masih sama seperti dulu, membuat perasaan rindu itu menyeruak masuk di dalam diriku.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Jaejoong-ah," tambahnya lagi dengan tatapan lurus kearahku, membuatku menjadi agak salah tingkah karena ia selalu tahu bahwa aku takkan pernah sanggup melawan tatapannya yang begitu tajam.

Aku pun tersenyum samar. "Ne nado hyung. Geurom, monjo kageseumnida" (kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu) ucapku sambil menundukkan kepala dengan sopan kearahnya yang juga dibalas dengan hal serupa olehnya.

Aku pun membalikkan tubuhku agak ragu, meninggalkannya dengan membawa perasaan yang campur aduk. Kalau ditanya apa aku sudah melupakannya tentu saja otakku akan memerintahkan mulut untuk berkata ya tapi aku ragu kalau hatiku akan memberikan jawaban yang sama, bukti nyatanya adalah debaran jantung yang bergemuruh saat bertemu dengannya itu.

Memasuki mobil, aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. aku melemparkan bukti pembayaran dan juga surat-surat kelengkapan yang tadi di kembalikan oleh Yunho hyung di kursi penumpang di sebelah kursi kemudi.

Saat hendak menstater mobil aku tidak sengaja melirik secarik sticky note diantara surat-surat kelengkapanku. Aku pun meraih sticky note itu dan langsung melebarkan mataku saat membacanya.

_'Aku ingin membalas pernyataanmu 3 tahun yang lalu._

_Nado joahae, ani._

_Saranghae, Jaejoong-ah. Yejeone, jigeum, yongwonhi. _(dulu, sekarang dan selamanya)

_Geurigo, neomu bogoshipeo!'_

Aku mengatur nafasku yang entah kenapa terasa sesak sementara jantungku tak henti-hentinya berdebar kecang. Aku menelan salivaku susah payah, masih belum percaya dengan deretan huruf yang membentuk kalimat didepanku ini. Jung Yunho, benarkah dia?

Dengan gerakan cepat aku pun keluar dari mobil, setengah berlari kembali ke dalam gedung mencari dirinya. Tak kupedulikan tatapan orang yang risih dan kesal saat aku mengganggu aktifitas orang-orang disana. sial, aku tidak menemukannya dimanapun.

Aku kembali keluar gedung dan mencari-cari dirinya. Jung Yunho neo odiya? Aku harus bertemu dengannya, meminta penjelasan sebelum semuanya kembali terlambat seperti dulu.

"Kau mencariku?" sebuah suara langsung menghentikan tingkah tidak warasku, perlahan aku membalikkan tubuhku dan melihat sosoknya yang tinggi sedang berdiri dan tersenyum ke arahku.

Dengan langkah cepat aku pun menghampirinya dan langsung memukul dadanya dengan brutal. "Nappeun nom! Harusnya kau memberitahuku dulu. Dasar jahat!" racauku dengan air mata yang tidak bisa kutahan lagi.

Dia meraih kedua tanganku agar tidak memukulinya lagi sementara aku hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan wajahku yang sudah pasti kacau karena tangisan, kemudian dia membawaku kedalam pelukannya yang hangat.

"Mianhae," ucapnya sambil mengelus punggungku juga kepalaku.

"Aku merindukanmu tahu?!" kataku setengah memekik sambil membalas pelukannya sama eratnya seolah aku tidak pernah ingin untuk melepaskannya. Aroma tubuhnya yang khas ternyata masih sama seperti dulu dan kini aku bisa merasakannya dalam pelukannya langsung. Ah Tuhan, kalaupun ini mimpi tolong jangan pernah bangunkan aku.

"Nado neomu bogoshipda," balasnya dengan sebuah kecupan dikepalaku.

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya lalu menyatukan kening kami dan menatapku penuh cinta –setidaknya begitulah aku menerjemahkannya–, dia mengelus wajahku dengan lembut seperti diriku adalah permata berharga yang mudah rapuh.

"Saranghae," ucapnya dengan lirih seraya memberikan sebuah kecupan dipipiku, membuatku sekaan kehilangan nafasku saat kata itu benar-benar terucap dari mulutnya dan aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Selanjutnya, Yunho menangkup wajahku dengan tangan besarnya dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku hingga aku dapat merasakan bibir berbentuk hatinya menyentuh ujung bibirku alhasil degupan jantungku semakin tidak terkendali, pun nafasku yang semakin memburu.

Dan detik berikutnya, aku dan dia pun memejamkan mata saat bibir kami benar-benar menempel dan mulai saling menyesap dan melumat pelan, menghantarkan kelembutan juga kehangatan bagi kami berdua. Ah, rasanya bahagiaku seakan tak bisa diukur. Dulu jangankan mendapatkan ciuman seperti ini, bermimpi untuk Yunho akan membalas perasaanku pun saja rasanya sulit. Tapi sekarang, aku sudah mendapatkan jawabannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Yunho pun akhirnya melepaskan tautan bibir kami. Ia kembali menatapku dengan senyum sambil mengusap rambutku.

"Nado saranghae," ucapku nyaris berbisik dengan senyuman yang tak lagi bisa kutahan-tahan. Yunho pun melebarkan senyumannya, membuat ketampanannya berkali-kali lipat. Ia lalu mengecup keningku sebelum kembali memelukku.

Tuhan, aku bahagia.

.

.

**END**

.

Iya aku tahu ini sangat absurd, geje dan yang pasti pasaran. Tapi daripada kependem di otak mending dituangin aja dalam tulisan mumpung lagi ada mood dan waktu buat nulis sebelum entar bakalan sibuk banget buat nyusun skripsi hehehe

Aku nggak tahu mekanisme pembayaran pajak kaya gimana karena belum pernah jadi mohon dimaklumin kalau salah yah ^^


End file.
